This invention relates to an attachment device and more particularly to a device for attaching a bed sheet to a mattress.
Conventional innerspring or foam mattresses have long been manufactured in twin, double, queen, and king sizes having fairly standard dimensions. In recent years, however, mattress manufacturers have begun producing new mattresses that are higher, or thicker, than previous conventional mattresses. In extreme cases, new mattresses are 16 inches high, or more than double the old conventional height of 7 inches. Manufacturers may also add quilted pads to the tops and bottoms of mattresses to create a luxury effect, which also results in a thicker mattress.
Naturally, fitted bed clothes, particularly fitted sheets and mattress pads designed for the dimensions of previously-conventional mattresses, do not properly fit these thicker, new mattresses. The corners of fitted sheets designed for older mattresses cannot fit over the bottom edges of the higher, new mattresses. Even flat sheets, if manufactured for use on the older mattresses, will seem skimpy when tucked under the edges of a new, higher mattress. Neither an older fitted sheet nor an older flat sheet will remain properly in place on a new, higher mattress. People contemplating the purchase of such a new mattress are therefore also confronted with the need for new bed clothes to fit the new mattress. The added expense of replacing all their fitted bed clothes may deter some people from purchasing a new-style mattress.
Alternatives to completely replacing the bedding designed specifically for previously-conventional mattresses have been suggested. Some of these alternatives are to modify the older sheets or to provide a means for fastening the older sheets around the bed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,541 discloses one device for attaching a sheet to a mattress. The device consists of an elongate strap and two fasteners. The strap is positioned under the mattress at a corner with strap ends projecting, and a fastener attachable to a sheet is mounted on each projecting strap end. This device must be separately purchased and installed.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,782,543 and 4,660,240 disclose devices for fastening sheets and other bedding to a water bed. These devices are not particularly well adapted for use with a conventional mattress, and also must be separately purchased and installed.
What is still needed, then, is a device which may be included as an integral part of a new, higher mattress, to attach sheets to such a mattress. Such a bed sheet attachment device, attachable to a mattress, would preferably be installed by the manufacturer during manufacture of the mattress.